User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - February 23, 2019
There's a very long section in here. Get ready! |-|Wiki News= March Wiki Update Images I spent some time recently redesigning these monthly images to make them look better and more professional than they currently are. After discussing with Fanofkinopio and LuisAngel01, we have settled on a design. However, this option has two different color layouts. We would like your opinion on which color layout you would like to see starting with the first March Wiki Update. For both options, the lime green will be changed each month to represent the respective holiday. For example, in July, the lime green will be changed to red or blue to celebrate Starlight Jubilee. Please vote for the one you like better here. The options are pictured below, with Option 1 above Option 2. * * Wiki Name Change The poll for changing the name is tied. Laundry Machine changed his vote from “no” to “yes,” making it an 8-8 tie. This is one of the most controversial major wiki decisions that have occurred in 1,273 days we’ve existed. I asked Fanofkinopio, Laundry Machine, Jyappeul, LuisAngel01, AnimatronixXD, JoelPalencia12, and ThatMinecrafterDJ for explanations on why they chose what they did. Here are all the advantages and disadvantages that were noted among one or multiple users, including myself: Advantages: *More users will likely edit here because they will quickly understand that this wiki isn’t just for customers *The wiki will see an increase of activity because of these new users, allowing more users to look at everyone’s customers, games, tournaments, and more. *We will become similar to other franchises. There is a Star Wars Wiki and a Star Wars Fanon Wiki. If the name is changed, we will have a Flipline Studios Wiki and a Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki. Disadvantages: *All existing Flipline Fan Customers Wiki links will now redirect to Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki, which may cause confusion if new users read old threads, wiki updates, etc. *All the “Flipline Fan Customers Wiki:_____” pages will need to be renamed to “Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki:_____.” *The views/activity may decrease for a few weeks/months as FANDOM and Google get used to our new name. *Pages such as the “Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary” holiday may confuse new users. This problem can be solved by adding trivia to those pages. *A new wordmark will need to be created. I have contacted someone already to help us with that. *The wiki name has been FFCW for almost 4 years, so it doesn’t feel right to change the name. (most common disadvantage stated by users) After going through every single advantage and every single disadvantage, I have concluded that the advantages simply outweigh the disadvantages. All the disadvantages can be solved in a short amount of time, but the advantages will positively impact the wiki for hopefully the rest of its life. On March 1, 2019, I will be contacting FANDOM to change the wiki name to Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki. To all of the users who voted “no” in the poll, thank you for your opinion. I apologize if the outcome is not what you wanted. 4,000 Pages The wiki has reached a major milestone: 4,000 pages! Congratulations to AnimatronixXD for creating Clarence, the 4,000th page. Hopefully, we continue to thrive for years to come. This wiki is amazing, and so are all of the users who edit here. Next stop: 5,000 pages! Let’s see if we can get there before 2020. Staff Member Demotions Both CoolProDude10986 and Matty0502 have been demoted. The wiki’s staff is now a little on the small side, but it should suffice for now, considering how rules on this wiki are rarely broken, so we don’t need an extremely large staff to moderate the wiki. Badge Changes The ingredient badges have been added. The images and names have also been changed. The character badges will be staying as well, since the majority of the voters chose the option, “Add ingredients, keep characters.” |-|WAM Scores= Remember, the smaller the number, the better! WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Feb 10: 1538 * Feb 11: 1481 * Feb 12: 1793 * Feb 13: 1739 * Feb 14: 1830 * Feb 15: 1623 * Feb 16: 1810 * Feb 17: 1790 * Feb 18: 2390 * Feb 19: 2486 * Feb 20: 2919 * Feb 21: 2847 * Feb 22: 2697 AVERAGE: 2072.54 (average decrease of 201.85 compared to the two weeks from Jan 28 - Feb 9) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= Fandom Customers Tournament 2019 The FCT19 is currently in the Grōōvstock Division Round 1. You can vote here! The next round of the tournament is the final round to introduce new customers. After the next round, we will head all the way back to the Cherry Blossom Festival Division for the semi-finals. Remember Jimm and Barry? Kumi and Heidy? You’ll see them on Thursday! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! was released by Flipline Studios yesterday, February 22, 2019! As a result, I will be spending more time on the Flipline Studios Wiki for a little while so I can help moderate all the activity that is going on there. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Random Poll Coffee or Tea? Coffee Tea Neither |-|Random Pal= For the first time in months, there have been no submissions for the Random Pal! If you want to submit a Papa Louie Pals scene that you created, go here. If no submissions are received by the next wiki update, the Random Pal feature will be cancelled after many months of success. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update